Hola querido Lunático
by alsev1987
Summary: El fin de Remus Lupin...


Andrómeda entró en la habitación donde Dora y él dormían, él se encontraba de pie, observando la cuna donde descansaba su pequeño hijo. Remus se sobresalto al ver a su suegra con la cara pálida como la cera.

-Remus, Él va a atacar Hogwarts, Harry está allí, Kingley está aquí abajo esperándote, pero no vayas por favor, quédate con ella y con el pequeño.-Dijo Andrómeda.

Remus sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a su suegra sufrir por su suerte, pero él tenía que defender Hogwarts, tenía que vengar el recuerdo de sus amigos, tenía que darle un mundo mejor a su hijo y a su mujer, aunque el no pudiera disfrutarlo, tenía que darle a Harry la oportunidad de acabar con Voldemort, Remus Lupin tenía que ir a luchar.

Cuando entro en la Sala de los Menesteres sintió orgullo de los que fueran sus alumnos, sabía que habían opuesto resistencia, pero verlos allí, con la determinación de luchar por su libertad en la mirada embargaba sus sentidos de esperanza.

Ver la mirada de Harry, la mirada segura de alguien que va a enfrentar a su destino sin ningún miedo, le influyó coraje, y por primera vez en muchos meses tubo la completa seguridad de que ese chico acabaría con el mal.

Entre McGonagall, Kingsley y él organizaron la resistencia. Prefirió ir a los campos de Hogwarts a luchar, quería luchar cara a cara con aquellos que intentaban arrebatarles la libertad.

Cuando salió por la puerta principal de Hogwarts pensó que le hubiera gustado que James y Sirius hubieran estado a su lado en este momento, incluso Peter, porque luchar a su lado siempre había sido un placer, un orgullo… pero ahora, estaba solo, sus amigos, sus hermanos, no podían ayudarle.

Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, y no pudo evitar sonreír, si esa noche moría en el campo de batalla volvería a escuchar la risa de Sirius, los suspiros de James al ver a Lily, y podría volver a tener sus interminables charlar con ella.

Apartando todo eso de su mente dirigió lo mejor que pudo a las personas que estaban a su mando, durante los primeros momentos sus energías y su coraje estaban intactos, pero poco duró, la resistencia de Hogwarts perdía a sus primeros combatientes.

Entonces lo vio, Dolohov asesinando sin piedad a un niño de no más de 16 años. El lobo que tenía dentro rugió y fue al encuentro del mortífago.

Luchaba a muerte con Dolohov, y una vez más en su vida Remus Lupin tubo miedo, no miedo a la muerte, sino miedo por sus seres queridos. Se había intentado proteger contra los sentimientos desde aquel aciago 31 de Octubre de 1981, donde lo perdió todo, pero no había podido. Todo cambio el día que volvió a ver a Harry, cuando se reencontró con Sirius, cuando aceptó a Dora en su vida, pero sobre todas las cosas cuando vio a su pequeño hijo en brazos de su esposa.

Pensaba todo esto en medio del combate, mientras a su alrededor, alumnos, profesores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix defendían Hogwarts, defendían a Harry, morían por él. Entonces lo supo, justo después de su torpe movimiento consecuencia del cansancio, quedó a merced de aquel mortífago, y supo que era su final, la imagen del pequeño Teddy y de Dora mirándole le vino a la mente, después el haz de luz verde y la oscuridad….el último merodeador había caído.

Abrió los ojos, descentrado, había mucha luz y no sabía donde estaba, de repente las últimas imágenes de su vida volvieron a su mente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una voz dijo a sus espaldas

-Hola querido Lunático.

Se giró de repente, pues hacía muchos años que no escuchaba esa voz, y frente a él se encontraban, con las tenues sonrisas de Lily, James y Sirius. No pudo más que sonreír, allí estaban de nuevo, juntos. Acortó rápido la distancia y se fundió en un abrazo con los tres, y lloró, como cuando vio a Harry conjurando un patronus con la forma de ciervo, igual que la transformación de James, como cuando Sirius le dijo que no podía alejar a Dora de su vida, como cuando ella le dijo que le amaba, como cuando le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo, eran lágrimas agridulce, por fin se había vuelto a reunir con ellos pero había pagado un precio demasiado alto….


End file.
